


play the game, play the game

by EmAndFandems



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And I shal myn; thus may we bothe lyve., Banter, Board Games, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Scrabble, Taak thou thy part what that men wol thee yive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems
Summary: “You’ll have to give in, angel, you know full well what we decided the rules were for this game, and neither of us said anything about time period.”“It wasimplied.”“Last week you said we hadn’t explicitly declared hyphenated phrases illegal, and put down half a sentence for eighty-seven points. You’re really going to argue with me here?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 70
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #09 "Game"





	play the game, play the game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SOSH GTA 9, which was a lot of fun to host! The prompt (which I chose) was "game," and I highly recommend you check out the other entries in the collection!  
> Title from Queen's "Play the Game," of course. Posting date edited after reveals.

“That’s not a word.”

“Course it is.”

“It really isn’t. I thought we agreed this round was English-only.”

“Oh, it’s  _ English.” _

“For— it’s not bloody Old English again, is it? Eugh.”

“Dunno why you’re complaining, you’re always banging on about how things should stop changing.”

“With  _ fashion! _ With  _ book prices! _ Not with language, you miserable serpent.”

“Mm. M’not the miserable one tonight, I think.”

“Hmph.”

“Just ’cause you’re losing.”

“I maintain that you’re cheating.”

“Your objections are duly noted.”

“Well, it’s not like it would be out of place for you. Or are you going to convince me that demons aren’t meant to lie?”

“Ohhhh… you’ve got it all wrong, angel. We’re meant to vanquish enemies by any means necessary, yeah, but there’s a keyword, see:  _ Necessary. _ And I don’t have to cheat for this.”

“Pff. Luck of the devil, then. You keep getting all the high-scoring tiles.”

“It’s your set, y’know. If you want to write over to the company and complain their board game keeps favouring the wrong person, by all means, I’d love to see the response.”

“How else do you explain the run of wins you’ve been racking up?”

“Is it so impossible I could be a better player’n you?”

“You said it, not me.”

“How terribly rude of you, to imply such a thing. I think I deserve an extra turn as penalty.”

“That is  _ not _ in the rulebook.”

“Sod the rules.”

“Then you admit you’ve been cheating!”

“I admit no such thing. I would never dare take non-permitted extralegal action in such a high-stakes scenario as this.”

“You’re ridiculous. Come here.”

“Kissing me won’t make me forget it’s your turn, y’know.”

“Oh dear. Worth a try anyway, perhaps.”

“…Nope. Still your turn. And pass me the bag, I have to take my new tiles. Have you counted up my score yet?”

“No, I haven’t, because I’m still contesting this play.”

“You’ll have to give in, angel, you know full well what we decided the rules were for this game, and neither of us said anything about time period.”

“It was  _ implied.” _

“Last week you said we hadn’t explicitly declared hyphenated phrases illegal, and put down half a sentence for eighty-seven points. You’re really going to argue with me here?”

“Well, hyphens are outlawed  _ now, _ so I can hardly pull that off twice, can I?”

“Add the score, you cantankerous crank.”

“Oh!”

“What…? There’s  _ no way _ you’re playing th— Well, shit.”

“Sixty-eight to me, I believe.”

“Unbelievable. The chances you’d have the exact letters you needed for a word you had no way of knowing I’d say…?”

“Fairly small, yes.”

_ “And _ having a place to fit it on the board. Are we sure  _ you’re _ not cheating?”

“Exactly what sort of person do you think I am?”

“I think you’ll recall my referring to you as a bastard several times.”

“Yes, it’s very rude.”

“You like it.”

“I do.”

“Because you love me.”

“Yes.”

“Mmm… Doesn’t mean I’ll let you steal my victory, though.”

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> ### Works inspired by this one:
> 
> [[Podfic] play the game, play the game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473105)


End file.
